


Treasure

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s laced up like a ballerina in pointed shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/gifts).



> this is for sulwen, because it was inspired by a series of kind of graphic text messages. and a special thank you to random_yayness for telling me how to make blowjobs hot. because apparently I forgot. ♥
> 
> [on lj](http://silentdescant.livejournal.com/414007.html)

The wall behind Tommy is black; Adam insisted on it. He hung a curtain rod and found a giant swath of black fabric, soft like crushed velvet, and draped it so the wall was covered floor to ceiling. Tommy’s grateful for it now, for how soft it is shifting behind him, rubbing against his bare skin. He rolls his shoulders a little, sighing with the sensation.

Adam chuckles and puts a finger under Tommy’s chin, tilting his head up slightly. Tommy likes how much effort Adam put into this, and Adam’s smile says he knows. He gives Tommy a playfully stern look and Tommy settles into place, ready now to hold still.

Adam takes Tommy’s hips in his hands and pushes him back until he’s flat against the wall, pinning him there with his body so all Tommy can feel is the crushed velvet against his back and Adam’s slick leather pants against his dick. He sighs and tries to rock into Adam’s grip but Adam holds him firm, stilling him with a quick shake of his head. He brings his hands up Tommy’s body, urging Tommy to raise his arms above his head, then quickly grabs for the dangling ends of the long, deep red ribbon hanging from the curtain rod.

Adam wraps Tommy’s left wrist in the red ribbon but doesn’t tie it. He circles the ribbon up Tommy’s forearm, crisscrossing the ends and keeping the ribbon flat and smooth against Tommy’s skin until Tommy’s laced up like a ballerina in pointed shoes. The ribbon comes to its end at Tommy’s elbow, where Adam ties a perfect red bow before repeating the process with Tommy’s right arm.

The curtain rod doesn’t give at all when Tommy shifts his weight, but he doesn’t particularly want to test its strength. He leans back against the wall and smirks, waiting for Adam’s nod of approval, but it doesn’t come. Adam grins at him and licks his lips, then disappears for a moment to dig through his bag of supplies.

He comes back with a metal bar and leather cuffs and kisses Tommy deeply before Tommy can question him. Adam slides down to his knees while Tommy’s still catching his breath and before Tommy realizes what’s happening, the cuffs are buckled around his ankles. Adam nudges his feet further apart, just in a few inches in either direction, but the wider stance pulls Tommy’s arms into a stretch up above his head. He gasps and he rolls his head down to look at Adam.

Adam fastens the cuffs to each end of the spreader bar and doesn’t rise to his feet, instead resting his hands on Tommy’s thighs and smirking up at him with a quirked eyebrow, daring Tommy to comment. Adam resettles his weight on his knees and takes Tommy’s cock into his mouth then, all at once and without warning, but splayed out like he is and with Adam’s hands tight on his thighs, Tommy can’t even sway forwards, much less actually thrust his hips. He’s completely at the mercy of Adam’s pace and his tongue.

Tommy tries to let the physical sensations wash over him, keep him from coming too soon, and it almost works, but then Adam’s right hand slides up and around, following the inner curve of Tommy’s thigh, so he can cup his palm around Tommy’s balls. Tommy registers the motion and grits his teeth, but Adam keeps the pace slow, gently kneading and carefully tugging and then probing two fingers back to rub at Tommy’s entrance.

He pulls off suddenly and sticks both fingers in his mouth, slicking them with spit while Tommy watches. Tommy’s dick waves hopefully in front of Adam’s face, shiny with saliva and wet with precome at the tip, and Tommy licks his lips and let’s his mouth drop open on a sigh. Adam pulls his fingers free with a wet pop and brings his hand back between Tommy’s legs, and Tommy’s craving Adam’s touch so much that he doesn’t even tense up at the momentary chill.

Adam rubs the tips of his fingers around Tommy’s hole, smearing the wetness around, and slowly takes Tommy’s cock back into his mouth. Tommy doesn’t know what to focus on and splitting his attention only drives him closer to the crazy, needy edge of orgasm. Adam finally pushes his fingers into Tommy’s ass, first one and then both, and Tommy groans deep in his throat, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Adam thrusts his fingers in time with the smooth bobbing of his head, but not for long. All too soon, Tommy starts whining, straining his arms against his bonds, and Adam takes the hint and eases off. All movement slows as he gives Tommy a moment to catch his breath. When he starts moving again, he does so carefully, looking up at Tommy through his eyelashes until he goes too far down, gets too close, and can’t maintain eye contact.

Adam pushes himself and presses in tight, swallowing around the head of Tommy’s cock. Tommy can feel Adam’s throat working around him, feel the muscles tightening, and he lets out a sharp cry, but Adam quiets him with a soothing hand on his hip. Adam strokes him, pets him, gives Tommy something stable to focus on so he can last. His fingers, which had stilled in Tommy’s ass, suddenly start moving again as well, stroking him on the inside, carefully stretching him and holding him open.

Tommy clenches his teeth again, so close to losing his tenuous grasp and falling into the much-needed relief of orgasm, but he’s determined to hold out for Adam. Thankfully, Adam doesn’t make him wait much longer. He pulls off a couple times for a brief gasp of air before swallowing Tommy down again, but then he pulls off and looks up, squeezing Tommy’s hip to get him to open his eyes.

There’s sweat shining on Adam’s brow and his lips and chin are covered in saliva, and Tommy feels like he’s dripping wet too, from head to toe. He pants and shakes his head, trying to unstick the clumps of hair from his forehead, and Adam breaks into a breathless smile and nods pointedly.

Tommy moans in response and Adam dives right back down onto his cock, and now that he has permission, Tommy’s done holding back. Adam’s tongue presses hard and flat against the head of Tommy’s cock then slides down and catches on the rim, and Tommy shouts and lets himself go. He comes hard, his ass clenching around Adam’s fingers, and wriggles forward as much as he can, chasing the wet heat of Adam’s mouth. His entire body tenses, and by the time he comes down, he’s exhausted. He sags in the ribbon that holds him upright, breathing hard and fast, and finally opens his eyes to see Adam sitting back on his heels, wiping his chin with the back of his right hand. His left, he keeps on Tommy’s hip, a steady, constant reminder of his presence.

Tommy blearily meets Adam’s eyes and cracks a relieved smile. Adam smacks his lips like a cartoon character and sighs happily and Tommy can’t help but laugh. Adam looks like the cat that got the cream and he knows it, and he’s still grinning smugly when he rises to his feet and kisses Tommy. He devours Tommy’s mouth, plunging his tongue inside like Tommy’s the one who swallowed a mouthful of come and Adam wants to chase the taste of it. Instead he’s just tasting Tommy, and somehow that’s even hotter.

Tommy groans, making an attempt to reach for Adam’s hair, but the tight ribbon holds him firmly in place. Without even breaking their kiss, Adam slides his hands up to Tommy’s elbows and tugs apart the pretty red bows. The ribbon unravels fast, whispering against Tommy’s skin as he pulls out of it, and he falls forward into Adam’s embrace, twining both arms around Adam’s neck and letting Adam support his weight.

There’s a sudden rush of cold air against his back as he moves away from the velvet curtain, but the fabric is replaced by Adam’s hands, large and firm at the base of his spine, radiating warmth through Tommy’s entire body. He doesn’t trust himself to stand upright on his own, and Adam hasn’t released his ankles yet, but Tommy is content to stay in Adam’s arms, safe and treasured, for the rest of their lives.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
